My Coffee Diary
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Selamat datang di cafe Seventeen! Cafe yang memiliki pemuda pemudi tampan juga cantik sebagai pelayan. Menikmati hidangannya? Tahukah kamu mereka hanyalah pelajar? Ikuti drama mereka, dan keseharian mereka di sini! / MEANIE etcs. / GS / RnR / REAPAIRED & RENEWED!
1. One

**Chapter 1: Hello.**

Korea Selatan. Familiar dengan negara itu? Bagaimana dengan Seoul? Pasti kalian sering mendengar nama kota dan negara itu bukan? Entah bagaimana, negara yang terletak di bagian Timur Asia itu memiliki banyak lelaki yang tampan, dan juga gadis yang cantik.

Mengapa aku membicarakan topik yang sangat luas hingga menyangkut negara? Karena orang-orang dan cafe yang akan aku ceritakan terletak di sana. Di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Letaknya cukup strategis di tengah-tengah kota. Nyaman bagi para masyarakat terutama para pekerja dan remaja-remaja untuk mampir. Apa kaitan cafe ini dengan generalisasi lelaki tampan dan gadis cantik? Oh, aku membicarakan tentang para pekerja di cafe ini.

Cafe bernama Seventeen ini buka pukul 8 KST dan tutup pukul 9 KST di malam hari, serta memiliki 2 shift; shift pagi dan shift sore atau malam. Ada 8 orang karyawan yang bekerja di tiap shift. Oh, namun shift ini akan ditukar di hari libur. Para karyawan yang bekerja di shift pagi akan bekerja di shift malam, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan seperti yang aku sempat bicarakan sebelumnya, cafe ini memiliki manusia-manusia sempurna sebagai karyawan.

Tokoh utama cerita ini adalah seorang lelaki yang bekerja di shift malam. Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan paruh waktu baginya. Begitu pula bagi karyawan-karyawan shift malam yang lain. Namanya adalah Kim Mingyu - seorang mahasiswa tahun ke-2 di Universitas Swasta Seoul. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang koki dan barista. Bisa dibilang dia memang berbakat di bidang kuliner.

Tambahan: Kim Mingyu itu sangat tampan.

Tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi, dengan postur badan yang sempurna, dan kulit tan. Para pengunjung juga menyukai senyuman Mingyu dikarenakan senyuman lelaki itu selalu memperlihatkan sepasang taringnya yang membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Meskipun hanya seorang barista junior, namun rasa kopi buatan Mingyu tidak boleh diragukan, begitu pula masakannya. Lelaki ini punya tangan ajaib.

Mingyu dan karyawan-karyawan shift malam yang lain sudah bertingkah layaknya mereka adalah sebuah keluarga. Ada Seungcheol yang berperan sebagai ayah, Junghan yang berperan sebagai ibu, Soonyoung dan Seokmin layaknya sepasang anak kembar (meskipun mereka tidak seumuran), lalu ada Jihoon si gadis menggemaskan yang sebenarnya galak, Minghao si gadis China, dan Seungkwan si maknae.

"Mingyu- _ah?_ Tumben kamu datang paling cepat?" Junghan mengedipkan matanya bingung saat melihat Mingyu telah duduk di sofa ruangan staff sambil menyesap kopi sorenya.

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu menatap sang gadis cantik ber-rambut platina itu sebelum meletakkan cangkir berisi kopinya di meja kaca di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini, jadi aku habis jalan-jalan keliling Seoul." cengiran khas bertaringnya membuat Junghan ikut tersenyum. " _Noona_ sendiri? Tidak bersama Seungcheol- _hyung?_ "

"Dia ada kelas tambahan. _Aigoo_ , anak tekhnik." gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Ya, Seungcheol dan Junghan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sering datang bersama ke café setiap selesai kuliah, apalagi karena mereka menghadiri kampus yang sama. Meskipun berbedanya jurusan serta jadwal menjadi penghambat bagi mereka untuk datang bersama.

"OOOOOOOYYY!" suara gaduh yang familiar di telinga kedua remaja itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tak lama, pintu ruang staff dibuka secara kasar dan seorang lelaki ber-rambut pirang dan bermata sipit melompat memasuki ruangan.

"YEEESSS, aku lebih dulu dibanding Seokmin!" serunya riang.

Itu Kwon Soonyoung, salah satu pelayan dan penyambut tamu di cafe Seventeen. Berisik? Ya, lelaki itu memang sangat berisik dan ramai. Namun, itu lah daya tarik dari seorang Soonyoung.

Junghan terkekeh pelan,

"Halo, Soonyoungie. Mana Seokmin, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan?" tanya gadis dengan senyum malaikat itu sambil melihat ke belakang Soonyoung.

"Mereka payah, tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatan lariku." Lelaki ber-rambut pirang itu tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Kamu masih kalah jika harus melawanku, _hyung_." Mingyu berkomentar sambil memamerkan sebuah smirk.

Soonyoung mendecih lalu berlaga layaknya dia tengah menendang Mingyu. Sang barista muda pun ikut berlaga layaknya dia tertendang oleh lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Sementara Junghan? Oh, gadis cantik itu senang dengan pertunjukkan semacam ini, jadi dia tertawa.

 **MCD**

"Yujin- _ssi?_ Atas nama Yujin?" suara berat Seungcheol memekakkan telinga para pengunjung.

Tak lama, seorang gadis ber-rambut panjang sebahu tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi meja counter, mengambil pesanan atas nama dirinya.

"Terima kasih, _oppa_." dia membungkukkan badannya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Seungcheol melemparkan sebuah senyuman ramah pada gadis itu sebelum berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah membersihkan mesin kasir dengan telaten.

"Sayang..." Junghan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap kekasih tampannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya kala merasakan tangan lelaki itu mengelus surai panjang platinanya.

"Lelah ya? Istirahat lah dulu, ada Seokmin dan Soonyoung di sana. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat nanti." gadis itu menegakkan posisi berdirinya agar dapat menangkup wajah Seungcheol dengan satu tangannya.

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Seungcheol untuk Junghan, membuat Seungkwan yang berada di sebelah mereka mendecih, Jihoon tersenyum kecil, dan beberapa pengunjung merengek iri. Oh, Mingyu juga ada di sebelah mereka - terlalu fokus dengan mesin kopi yang baru saja dia elap.

Tidak peduli.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , aku ke bangku depan dulu ya." Seungcheol menepuk pundak Mingyu sekilas sebelum berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang tengah berbincang di salah satu bangku.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya memperhatikan Seungcheol, sebelum mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia menyesap Espresso yang dia buat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu sambil memperhatikan sekeliling café. Dia dapat melihat Seungkwan yang tengah berbincang dengan Jihoon, dan Minghao yang membantu Junghan melap beberapa cangkir dan piring.

"Aku bosan deh." dia bergumam, dan sepertinya hanya Minghao satu-satunya orang yang mendengar keluhannya.

"Mingyu- _ah?_ Ke...napa?" gadis itu bertanya dengan aksen yang menggemaskan.

Sang barista tinggi itu melirik Minghao yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan mata bulat menggemaskannya. Kemudian, lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengelus surai ikal nyaris keriting milik gadis China itu.

"Bukan masalah serius kok. Hari ini membosankan saja. Aku libur, dan tidak terlalu banyak kopi yang kubuat." lelaki itu bercerita sambil terus memainkan surai ikal pirang milik Minghao.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Percaya lah, dia mengerti apa yang Mingyu bicarakan, hanya saja dia bingung bagaimana membalasnya.

"Tapi... hari ini..." Minghao terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "banyak lho pengunjung cantik."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Minghao yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Astaga Minghao- kamu berkomplotan dengan para manusia laknat itu?!"

Berkomplotan? Rupanya aku lupa menceritakan satu hal ya?

Kim Mingyu itu tampan, tapi dia terlalu cuek. Banyak pelanggan terutama yang cantik menyukainya, tapi Mingyu tidak tertarik. Dia lebih tertarik pada kopi dan makanan, dan tak ayal membuat para pengunjung kesal. Dia sempat mendapat teguran dari Seungcheol yang beralasan bahwa Mingyu kurang ramah. Semenjak saat itu, Mingyu mulai lebih ramah pada pengunjung, seperti tersenyum lebar pada mereka, sekedar mengajak berbincang, atau terkadang menggoda dan memuji, namun itu semua hanya lah acting. Pengunjung-pengunjung cantik itu tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik sama sekali.

Kopi lebih menarik.

Sebuah pernyataan bodoh yang membuat karyawan-karyawan lain khawatir.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , kamu gay?" Seokmin pernah menanyakan hal itu pada sang barista junior dan dibalas gelengan kepala olehnya.

"Tidak kok. Aku amat menyukai perempuan cantik, tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak menarik."

Dan rupanya, Minghao si gadis polos asal China ini telah bergabung dalam komplotan 'Mingyu-harus-mulai-naksir-cewe' yang dibuat oleh trio Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan.

"Kom...plotan?" Minghao bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan. "Aduh, aku kan juga mau kamu mulai peduli pada perempuan."

Untung seorang gadis polos macam Minghao, jawaban itu membuat Mingyu terdiam.

"Tidak bisa membalas aku ya?" Minghao mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu dan menatapi sepasang iris tajam milik lelaki itu dengan sepasang mata bundar menggemaskannya. Jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk perut rata milik sang barista.

Duh, sudah tau masih bertanya.

Lelaki kelahiran Seoul itu mendorong tubuh mungil nan kurus sang gadis China dengan perlahan, lalu mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"Coba lagi saat kamu sudah punya pacar. _Okay?_ "

Kemudian, dia berjalan menuju Junghan yang sekarang sudah ikut berbincang dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, meninggalkan Minghao dengan wajah merah dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

" _Noona_. Nanti kamu pulang?" Mingyu menarik tangan Junghan dengan lembut, sontak membuat perhatian ketiga gadis di hadapannya itu tertuju padanya.

" _Oppa_ mau menginap? Sepertinya Soonyoung- _oppa_ dan Seokmin- _oppa_ akan menginap." Seungkwan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Junghan. "Lalu sepertinya Jisoo- _oppa_ juga akan menginap karena katanya besok dia ada meeting pagi."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan gadis itu dengan nada sangat sangat bahagia dan dengan suara yang tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa, Gyu?" Junghan menatap barista muda itu.

"Bosan di rumah. Aku akan menginap."

Jihoon menatap lelaki yang tingginya berbeda jauh darinya itu.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , kamu ada masalah?"

 **MCD**

Pukul 13 KST, Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kampusnya. Kelas mendadak dibatalkan, dan dia masih punya 3 jam sebelum dia memulai shift kerjanya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke taman yang terletak di dekat kampus Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan. Temannya pernah memberitahu bahwa ada warung _ddeokbokki_ yang lezat di taman itu. Dengan bermodalkan sedikit bagian dari gajinya, Mingyu pun melesat menuju taman itu.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir yang tersedia, lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu pun menelusuri taman untuk mencari warung _ddeokbokki_ yang dimaksud oleh temannya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama warung _ddeokbokki_ itu, sementara sepasang irisnya menjelajahi sekeliling taman, memastikan bahwa dia menemukan warung itu. Akhirnya, dia menemukan warung itu setelah 10 menit berjalan mengitari taman besar yang kebanyakan dikunjungi oleh pelajar itu. Sang barista muda masuk ke dalam antrian yang cukup panjang, dan dia memutuskan untuk berkirim pesan dengan temannya.

"Uhh… Ya? Aku ada di taman, kenapa?" sebuah suara yang tidak familiar di telinganya sontak menarik perhatian Mingyu. Kemudian, lelaki itu menemukan bahwa gadis yang mengantri di depannya adalah pemilik suara itu.

"Ada 4 orang lagi, aku tidak akan lama." Gadis itu kembali berbicara. Suara beratnya benar-benar memenuhi indera pendengaran Mingyu. Dia jatuh cinta pada suara unik gadis itu.

Tak lama, gadis itu memutus sambungan telponnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Nampaknya gadis itu kesal. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang. Kemudian, dia mengerjapkan matanya saat gadis itu bergeser keluar dari antrian, membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Mingyu,

"Silahkan, aku tidak jadi beli." Seulas senyum ditujukan kepada Mingyu, lalu gadis itu berlalu, meninggalkan Mingyu yang terpana.

Gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut hitam, panjang, dan lurus, dengan poni samping yang jatuh tepat di atas matanya. Dan sepasang mata miliknya sangat indah. Sipit, tajam, cantik. Hidungnya bangir nan mancung, bibirnya tipis berwarna pink, juga jangan lupakan satu alasan penting lain yang membuat Mingyu terpana dan langsung tertarik pada gadis itu;

Suaranya.

Berat dan unik, layaknya kopi Americano – salah satu kopi yang memiliki kandungan caffein berat, namun terasa enak untuk dinikmati, apalagi untuk menghilangkan stress. Candu, layaknya suara gadis itu. Semua elemen yang ada pada gadis itu mengingatkannya pada kopi.

Mingyu tertarik dan jatuh hati pada seorang gadis untuk yang pertama kali.

"Permisi, kamu mau maju atau aku serobot?" seorang gadis yang antri di belakangnya menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

Kim Mingyu baru sadar bahwa antrian di depannya sudah kosong.

 **MCD**

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya setelah Mingyu selesai bercerita. Tidak, bukan hanya Mingyu – seluruh karyawan café Seventeen dan seorang pengunjung tetap di café itu – Hong Jisoo, ikut menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Berarti _project_ kita bubar sudah!" Seokmin memberi komentar yang ditanggapi oleh Soonyoung dan Seungkwan.

" _Project? What project?_ " Jisoo bertanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris – maklum, dia lama tinggal di Amerika.

" _It's a long stowwy, oppa_." Seungkwan membalas dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang pas-pasan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jisoo. "UGH aku suka sekali saat Jisoo- _oppa_ berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris! _Sexy_ sekali!" serunya riang sambil memeluk Seokmin, sementara lelaki yang dipeluk hanya bisa terkekeh nelangsa.

Jisoo pun ikut terkekeh. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Seungkwan, tapi dia gemas dengan pola dan tingkah laku gadis itu.

Seungcheol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Jihoon tersenyum kecil memperhatikan barista senior itu. Sadar diperhatikan, Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepada gadis mungil itu, membuat gadis ber-rambut pendek model bob dengan warna pirang-pink itu gelagapan. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu, dan baru lah otaknya bekerja lagi.

Choi Seungcheol membuat otaknya kosong.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , bisa sebutkan lagi ciri-ciri gadis itu?"

Mingyu menatap Jihoon balik sambil menahan senyumannya.

"Rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna hitam. Kira-kira panjangnya sampai sini…" lelaki berkulit tan itu membuat gestur panjang rambut se-lengan menggunakan tangannya. "Matanya sipit dan tajam, kulitnya putih, hidung mancung, bibir tipis."

"Terdengar sempurna…" Soonyoung bergumam.

"Dan suaranya berat?" Jihoon mengabaikan gumaman Soonyoung dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Anggukkan kepala sang barista junior sudah cukup membuat seorang Lee Jihoon puas.

" _Indeed, sounds perfect_." Jisoo memberikan komentar sambil tersenyum pada Mingyu. "Seleramu tinggi ya, Mingyu- _ah_."

" _Aigoo, hyung_ …" Mingyu terkekeh malu sebelum menyesap kopi buatannya secara perlahan.

Perlahan, para pengunjung mulai berkurang dan kini café sudah sepi. Hanya menyisakan mereka ber-9. Soonyoung berjalan menjauhi meja counter saat pelanggan terakhir keluar. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelanggan terakhir itu, sebelum menutup pintu café, menguncinya, dan membalik tanda 'OPEN' menjadi 'CLOSED'. Setelahnya, dia kembali ke meja counter.

"Terima kasih dongeng malamnya, Mingyu- _ah_." Pelayan sekaligus penyambut tamu itu menunju pundak lebar Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Yep. Terima kasih Tuhan, Mingyu sudah mendapat pencerahan." Seungcheol memberikan komentar, mengabaikan Mingyu yang menggerutu kesal karena terus-terusan diledek. "Sekarang waktunya kita beristirahat. Ingat, besok kita shift pagi."

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan Seungcheol, lalu satu persatu meninggalkan meja counter menuju ruangan staff, namun Mingyu masih tetap berdiri di sana, menghabiskan kopinya. Dia juga masih harus mencuci cangkir itu setelahnya. Dia memperhatikan Jihoon yang mencegat Seungcheol, dan berbicara sesuatu pada barista bertubuh kekar itu. Setelahnya, Seungcheol mengangguk, mengusap surai Jihoon dengan lembut, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan staff. Mingyu tidak melewatkan senyuman lebar yang terpampang di wajah Jihoon, dan bagaimana wajah imut nan bulatnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

Imut. Jihoon memang manis sekali.

Setelah gadis itu menghilang ke dalam ruangan staff, hanya tinggal Mingyu dan pikirannya mengenai si gadis kopi yang tadi siang ditemuinya.

 **MCD**

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di Seventeen Café!" suara merdu Seungkwan bergema ke seluruh ruangan saat pelanggan pertama berjalan memasuki café.

Gadis ber-rambut ikal se-punggung itu sampai di café pukul setengah 7 KST, di saat karyawan-karyawan yang menginap belum bangun – kecuali Jihoon yang sudah rapi dan sudah mulai memasak makanan untuk dijual hari ini. Tumben sekali, mengingat Jihoon sangat susah bangun tidur.

Baik Junghan maupun Minghao belum datang, jadi Seungkwan hanya sendirian berdiri di balik meja kasir. Soonyoung dan Seokmin tengah menyiapkan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi, dan menyapu lantai café. Mingyu sedang menyiapkan mesin kopi, dan Jisoo tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya di salah satu meja café, secangkir Americano hangat menemani pagi sibuk lelaki asal Amerika itu. Jihoon? Gadis itu menghilang sejak pukul setengah 8, dan dia enggan memberitahu tujuan dan alasan kepergiannya pada Seungkwan, tapi gadis itu berjanji akan kembali pukul 10.

"Hai, ingin pesan apa?" Seungkwan tersenyum kepada wanita dengan seorang anak perempuan yang menjadi pelanggan pertama itu, sementara Mingyu sudah bersiap untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Aku ingin pesan Omelet, jangan diberi saus sambal." Lalu wanita itu menatap papan menu yang digantung di atas counter. " _Hot Vanilla Frappucino_. Ekstra saus caramel?"

Gadis bermarga Boo itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengetikkan pesanan wanita itu di mesin kasir, tidak menyadari Mingyu tengah bercengkerama dengan sang anak perempuan. Bercengkerama? Ya, barista itu tengah mengajak gadis kecil pemalu itu berbicara, dan memberikan sekotak mini cookies rasa vanilla kepadanya. Sang gadis kecil menerima cookies itu sambil tersenyum malu, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher ibunya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan sebelum mulai membuatkan pesanan sang ibu.

"Semuanya 55,000 won, dan anda bisa menunggu di salah satu bangku. Nanti pesanan anda akan kami antar, nyonya."

Pelanggan wanita itu tersenyum setelah membayar pesanannya, lalu mencari bangku untuk dirinya dan anaknya. Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya ke arah si anak, dibalas dengan senyuman malu oleh bocah itu.

"Minumannya sudah jadi. Aku akan ke dapur, _okay?_ " Mingyu menepuk pundak Seungkwan dengan lembut, lalu masuk ke dapur.

Tepat setelah Mingyu masuk ke dapur, Minghao keluar dari ruang staff – telah mengenakan seragam dan _make up_. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seungkwan yang juga melambaikan tangannya balik ke arah gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Selamat pagi. Pagi juga Jisoo- _oppa_." Gadis ber-rambut ikal itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jisoo. "Pagi, Soonyoung- _oppa_ , pagi Seokmin." Lalu ke arah Soonyoung dan Seokmin, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh ketiga lelaki itu.

Tidak lama, Seungcheol dan Junghan datang bersama, disertai dengan pelanggan yang terus berdatangan ke café. Tepat pukul 9, Seungkwan dan Junghan tengah beristirahat di dalam ruang staff, meninggalkan Minghao sendirian di balik meja kasir. Seungcheol berada di dapur, dan Mingyu tengah membuat beberapa minuman pesanan para pelanggan.

"Atas nama Hyejung!" suara berat Mingyu menarik perhatian seisi café, dan tak lama seorang gadis datang mengambil minuman atas nama dirinya. Tersenyum manis dengan ekspresi wajah malu-malu, gadis itu membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Minghao tersenyum memperhatikan gadis itu, tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang telah berdiri di depan meja kasir, siap untuk memesan.

"Uhh… Permisi?" lelaki itu mulai berbicara, membuyarkan lamunan Minghao.

"O-oh, maafkan aku…" Minghao membungkukkan badannya canggung dengan semburat merah di wajah manisnya. Aksen China nya yang kental membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. "Ingin pesan apa?"

Si pelanggan lelaki itu tersenyum pada Minghao.

" _Hot Chocolate, extra Hazelnut syrup_. Ukuran sedang, atas nama Junhui." Minghao terkejut saat lelaki itu berbicara bahasa China. "Berapa totalnya, Minghao?"

Minghao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bagaimana lelaki itu tau namanya?

" _Nametag_ mu." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Minghao, lelaki itu menjawab.

"O-oh… Ya, atas nama siapa?" Minghao yang gelagapan, membuat bahasa Korea nya menjadi semakin hancur dan terdengar membingungkan.

Si lelaki bernama Junhui itu terkekeh pelan.

"Junhui. Minghao, kamu tidak perlu berbicara bahasa Korea padaku."

Wajah manis Minghao sudah memerah sempurna saat ini.

"Y-ya..." balasnya pelan sambil menuliskan nama Junhui di gelas kertas yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat minuman lelaki Cina itu.

Mingyu yang memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis itu telah menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya – jatuh hati. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat Minghao memberikan gelas kertas itu padanya. Mingyu yang iseng, mengambil sharpie yang biasa digunakan para kasir untuk menulis nama pelanggan di gelas-gelas mereka, dan menambahkan gambar hati serta emoji senyum di sebelah nama Junhui. Dia juga menuliskan nomor ponsel Minghao di ujung bawah gelas, sebelum kemudian membuatkan pesanan si lelaki China itu.

"Totalnya… umm… 34,000 won." Junhui membayar sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya, dia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dan menunggu pesanannya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Setelah pesanan lelaki dengan ber-rambut coklat itu jadi, Mingyu memanggil Soonyoung untuk mengantarkan pesanan si lelaki itu. Soonyoung menghampiri sang barista, dan terkekeh melihat gelas yang terdapat gambar hati serta nomor ponsel di permukaannya.

"Jadi kamu berubah menjadi gay karena putus asa dengan gadis kopi itu?" Soonyoung mencibir sambil terkekeh.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berbisik pada Soonyoung,

"Orang China. Calon pacar Minghao. Lihat dia, wajahnya merah sekali saat ini." Dan Soonyoung pun menuruti perintah Mingyu untuk melihat Minghao. Benar saja, wajah gadis China itu masih merah sempurna saat ini, dan dia tampak tidak fokus.

Menggemaskan sekali Xu Minghao.

Setelah tertawa, si pelayan ber-rambut pirang itu pun mengambil pesanan Junhui dan mengantarkannya pada lelaki yang terlihat seperti habis ber-olahraga itu. Mingyu tersenyum puas.

Junhui membulatkan matanya setelah melihat gelas pesanannya, lalu menatap Minghao. Gadis yang ditatapi itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dengan wajah yang masih merah karena malu. Kemudian, dia terlihat gelagapan menanggapi Junhui yang terkekeh renyah sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke arah gadis itu.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu tengah melakukan tarian selebrasi bersama, mendapat tatapan cemburu dari Seokmin yang tengah mengelap kaca café.

.

.

Hari itu terasa begitu cepat, namun Jihoon benar-benar tidak ada di café, membuat Seungcheol cemas meskipun dia tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis mungil itu, dan kemana dia pergi.

"Jihoon kemana sih?" Soonyoung bertanya pada karyawan-karyawan yang lain. Nada bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa dia jauh lebih khawatir daripada Seungcheol. "Tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa izin. Bolos dia?"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu café terbuka dan Jihoon masuk ke dalam – sudah mengenakan seragam, dan dia tersenyum lebar ke arah teman-temannya – terutama ke arah Mingyu. Kenapa gadis itu masuk melalui pintu depan? Itu kan pintu untuk para pelanggan? Para karyawan café saling bertatapan dan raut wajah mereka sama; bingung.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sudah jam 12 ya?" gadis itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Soonyoung bergerak cepat mendekati gadis mungil bermata sipit itu, lalu memeluknya erat. Sontak membuat para karyawan kaget – kecuali Seokmin dan Seungkwan.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku – maksudku, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jihoon yang tengah terkejut, menatap Seungcheol yang juga terkejut. Namun kemudian, gadis itu dapat melihat sang barista senior tersenyum hangat yang anehnya, membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Perlahan, gadis ber-rambut pirang-pink itu mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh.

Mendadak, Kwon Soonyoung merasa kosong.

"Aku habis dari kampus, Soonyoung- _ah_." Kemudian, Jihoon menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu – termasuk Jisoo yang masih disitu. Tatapannya berhenti pada Mingyu.

"Dan aku mengajak seorang teman. Aku akan mentraktirnya hari ini." Kekehnya. "Mingyu- _ah_ , buatkan dia kopi paling enak, okay? Supaya dia tidak kapok datang ke sini."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tentu saja, itu kan pekerjaannku, _noona_."

"Lho, kopi buatanku juga tak kalah enak dengan buatan Mingyu." Seungcheol memprotes.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku setuju, tapi aku mau Mingyu saja yang membuatkan pesanan temanku."

Semuanya saling bertatapan, dan Mingyu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Mana temanmu?" Itu Seokmin yang bertanya. Dia, Minghao, dan Seungkwan memperhatikan ke arah pintu café yang belum juga dimasuki oleh pengunjung lagi.

"Oh, aku menyuruhnya berdandan dulu. Dia pucat kalau tidak memakai blush on dan lipstick." Gadis mungil itu menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah pintu. "Wonwoo- _ah_!"

Tidak lama, seorang gadis berjalan dari samping café, lalu memasuki café. Gadis bertubuh langsing itu mengenakan kemeja hitam bermotif bunga berwarna putih yang kedua kancing teratasnya tidak dikancing. Mini skirt berwarna hitam menunjukkan kaki jenjang putihnya, dan leher panjang nan putihnya dihiasi dengan choker berwarna hitam. Rambutnya panjang se-lengan, berwarna hitam, dan lurus. Mata gadis itu sipit, dan tatapannya tajam, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Gadis itu cantik.

Familiar?

Kim Mingyu tengah terpaku di tempatnya saat ini. Bibirnya terbuka saking terpananya dia melihat gadis itu. Jihoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melihat ke arah Mingyu, dan para karyawan lain reflek mengikuti arah tatapan Jihoon – Mingyu yang tengah melongo.

Untungnya dia masih terlihat tampan.

Gadis itu pun sampai di depan meja counter.

"Teman-teman, ini teman satu kampusku – Jeon Wonwoo. Perkenalkan."

Semua karyawan Seventeen melambaikan tangan mereka sambil tersenyum – termasuk Jisoo, kecuali Mingyu. Gadis itu pun tersenyum canggung sambil melambaikan tangannya balik.

"Halo, namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Salam kenal. Maaf merepotkan karena Jihoon akan mentraktirku hari ini."

Mingyu masih terdiam. Suara berat itu – suara yang menjadi candu baginya. Suara paling merdu yang pernah dia dengar.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kamu bebas memesan." Seungcheol bergurau, mendapat sebuah tatapan galak dari Jihoon. Gadis bernama Wonwoo itu terkekeh pelan.

"Wonwoo- _ah_ , hari ini kamu punya pelayan pribadi lho!" Jihoon mendekati gadis itu dan merangkul lengannya.

Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung, pasrah saat tubuhnya di tuntun mendekati Mingyu yang masih terpaku di balik meja counter.

"Ini adalah barista kami. Namanya Kim Mingyu. Dia pelayan pribadimu hari ini. Tampan kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum canggung menatap Mingyu yang masih melongo. "Minuman dan makanan buatannya sangat enak, kamu pasti suka!"

Seungkwan yang gemas melihat Mingyu, menepuk punggung lelaki itu dengan kencang, dan meneriakkan nama barista itu dengan lantang.

"H-halo, aku Kim Mingyu! Hai… hai, salam kenal." Barista tampan itu tersenyum lebar sambil membungkukkan badannya. Gerakannya kaku, dan kentara sekali bahwa dia nervous.

Seluruh karyawan tersenyum memperhatikan adegan lucu di hadapan mereka – beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menahan tawa.

"Salam kenal, Mingyu- _ssi_. Semoga makanan dan minumanmu membuatku ketagihan. Sekali lagi, namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

Itu adalah nama gadis kopi milik Mingyu. Gadis pertama yang membuat Mingyu tertarik dan langsung jatuh hati. Gadis yang membuat para karyawan Seventeen lega karena ternyata barista muda mereka masih normal. Manis sekali.

 **MCD**

Rubrik Khusus Trio S; Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan

Soonyoung: Selamat malam! Berjumpa dengan aku, Kwon Soonyoung

Seokmin: Aku Lee Seokmin

Seungkwan: dan aku, _princess_ Boo Seungkwan!

Seokmin: _Aigoo, princess_ Boo…

Soonyoung: Apa topik kita hari ini?

Seungkwan: Yah, yah, _oppa_! Sebelum lanjut dengan topik, kita harus menjelaskan pada pembaca rubrik macam apa ini.

Soonyoung: Oh, ya. Benar juga. Rubrik special Trio S ini akan muncul di setiap chapter, dan pastinya akan ada bintang tamu spesial yang kita undang.

Seungkwan: Nah! Topik hari ini adalah…

Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan: Menjaga hubungan tetap awet!

Seokmin: Topik macam apa ini?

Seungkwan: _Oppa_ tidak punya pacar, jadi _oppa_ pasti tidak mengerti.

Soonyoung: _Ouch._

Seungkwan: Karena itu, bintang tamu kita hari ini adalah… Seungcheol- _oppa_! Beri tepuk tangan!

Seungcheol: Apa-apaan ini… Jangan lupa bereskan ruangan ini nanti! Dasar kalian…

Seungkwan: Bawel…

Soonyoung: _Anyway_ , hyung! Ini adalah rubrik keren kita bertiga

Seokmin: Kita akan melakukan wawancara. Pokoknya akan asyik, tenang saja _hyung_!

Seungcheol: Terserah… Jadi ada apa kalian mengundangku?

Seungkwan: _Well_! Karena topik hari ini adalah 'Menjaga Hubungan Tetap Awet', dan Seungcheol- _oppa_ adalah lelaki yang paling konsisten dalam berhubungan…

Soonyoung dan Seokmin: _Yah yah yah_!

Seungkwan: Berisik! Jadi, kami ingin tahu, bagaimana bisa _oppa_ sangat konsisten dalam berhubungan. _Oppa_ dan Junghan- _eonnie_ sudah 2 tahun pacaran, kan?

Seungcheol: Astaga haha… Aku merasa tersanjung disebut sebagai lelaki yang konsisten dalam berhubungan. _Well_ , rahasiaku adalah cinta dan komitmen.

Seungkwan: _Whoa_ , pembicaraan berat…

Soonyoung: Bisa jelaskan pada pembaca secara detail, _hyung_?

Seungcheol: Cinta itu penting. Itu kan penyebab utama seseorang bisa menjalin kasih. Aku cinta Junghan, dan dia juga cinta padaku. Kami bisa menjaga perasaan cinta kami, sehingga kami tetap merasa layaknya baru pertama kali jatuh cinta tiap kali kami bersama. Jelas?

Seokmin: Keren, _hyung_! Oke, bagaimana dengan komitmen?

Soonyoung: Astaga, aku saja hanya kepikiran naksir, suka, kagum…

Seungcheol: Komitmen itu tidak kalah penting dengan cinta. Kalau tidak ada komitmen, cinta itu tidak akan bertahan. Kami saling berkomitmen untuk saling mencintai, tetap bersama, saling berbagi dan terbuka, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Oh, terutama aku yang memiliki komitmen untuk melindungi Junghan, apapun yang terjadi.

Seungkwan: KYAA! _Aigoo_ , Seungcheol- _oppa_ romantis sekali… kalau Hansol, dia…

Soonyoung: WAH! Terima kasih untuk jawaban kerennya, _hyung_. Benar-benar membuka mata hatiku

Seokmin: Ekhm, aku juga…

Seungkwan: _Yah yah yah_! _Oppa-deul_! Kalian tidak bisa lihat _princess_ sedang bercerita?

Seungcheol: Haha sama-sama. Rubrik ini menarik juga

Soonyoung: Tentu saja! Seperti yang kita janjikan

Seungkwan: Eish…

Soonyoung: Sekian Rubrik Trio S hari ini. Aku Soonyoung

Seokmin: Aku Seokmin!

Seungkwan: ….Boo Seungkwan

Soonyoung: dan bintang tamu kami…

Seungcheol: Choi Seungcheol!

Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Seungcheol: Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan!

Seungkwan: Aku benci _oppa-deul_ …

 **MCD**

 **Hai guys! Baru kemarin gue update last chapnya MBIJF ya wkwk. Ini dia my new project I was talking about in MBIJF's after note! So apparently, Imma Carat. Tapi gue masih nulis EXO kok, kalem aja! Tapi, gue juga nge-ship anak2 Seventeen you see, and my no. 1 OTP is Meanie YEAY! I ship the other pairings too, but I won't mention 'em since itu sama aja gue ngasih spoiler buat main pairings di fic ini yang masih gue rahasiakan. Paling yang harus kalian tau ya Meanie aja.**

 **So, this isn't a rated M fanfic. Masih gabisa bayangin bocah2 itu jadi rated M gitu lah. Ini more like daily live. Students' daily live including problems and love story. Macem curhatan gue aja wkwk. Hope you guys still have interests in reading my story eventho it's Seventeen, not EXO. Sengaja bikin plot cepet btw, tapi ga keburu-buru, I promise.**

 **Lemme know if you support this project or nay by reading this story and giving me some reviews, okay?**


	2. Two

**Chapter 2. Crush**

Sepotong _croissant_ , seporsi mini lasagna, dan secangkir caramel cappuccino hangat adalah menu makan siang Wonwoo di café Seventeen Sabtu ini. Semua buatan sang barista tampan – Kim Mingyu. Gadis cantik itu terpana melihat makanan serta minuman yang dihidangkan oleh lelaki itu. Semuanya tertata secara rapi, dan terlihat lezat. Sepasang mata sipitnya mendongak, menatap Mingyu yang berdiri di sampingnya – baru saja selesai meletakkan hidangan yang dia buat di meja. Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat Mingyu terpana, dan dia merasa sulit untuk bernafas.

"Apakah kamu harus kembali bekerja, Mingyu- _ssi_?" suara beratnya seakan membuat Mingyu hidup kembali.

Mingyu baru saja akan menjawab iya pada gadis itu saat Seungcheol berteriak,

"Mingyu sedang istirahat! Ini jam ku jadi barista, tenang saja Wonwoo- _ssi_!"

Lalu, Junghan dan para karyawan perempuan terkekeh ringan menanggapi teriakan Seungcheol. Mingyu bersumpah dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Matanya menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang tersenyum lebar, juga menangkap gerak bibir gadis itu yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk bersamanya, dan menemaninya menikmati makan siangnya. Dengan perlahan, lelaki bermarga Kim itu pun mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah mengganggu jam kerjamu." Perempuan itu mulai berbicara, tangannya mengaduk caramel cappuccinonya, dan Mingyu suka memperhatikan tangan pucat dengan jari-jari lentik itu bergerak dengan gemulai.

Dia tersenyum. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apapun untukmu." Lalu semua karyawan Seventeen berteriak heboh. Beberapa histeris meneriakkan kalimat 'Mingyu gombal!' sementara beberapa lainnya tertawa.

Wonwoo ikut tertawa, Mingyu tidak menyukainya, dan dia yakin wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

"Maksudku, tidak apa-apa! Apapun untuk pelanggan." Sebuah senyuman dia lontarkan, berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya. "Silahkan dinikmati, dan katakan padaku bagaimana pendapatmu."

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, gadis bermarga Jeon itu mulai memakan mini lasagna buatan sang barista muda di hadapannya itu, mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari sang pembuatnya. Berharap dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada masakannya, lelaki itu diam-diam menyilangkan jari-jarinya di bawah meja, berharap gadis pujaan hatinya ini menyukai kreasinya. Dan dia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang saat gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mulai meminum kopinya. Erangannya sukses membuat Mingyu merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia hebat bukan?" Itu suara Jihoon. Rupanya gadis itu telah berada di samping mereka sejak tadi.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui pujian yang dilontarkan temannya itu untuk rekan kerjanya sendiri. Mingyu kini berusaha mengatur ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat terlalu aneh di mata Wonwoo, mengabaikan tangan Jihoon yang bersandar di kepalanya. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu bermain dengan surai abu-abu kebiruannya. Itu adalah cara Jihoon menenangkan dirinya. Biasanya itu akan bekerja dengan baik, tapi tidak saat ini. Ini bukanlah kondisi dimana Mingyu harus menghadapi kritikus makanan, atau blogger makanan, atau orang-orang semacam itu. Ini adalah gadis pertama yang membuat tubuhnya tidak karuan.

Sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang tengah menikmati hidangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menyukai hidangan buatan Mingyu. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak menyadari saat kepalanya telah ditarik untuk bersandar pada perut rata Jihoon, dan tangan gadis itu tidak berhenti membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tetap tenang. Gadis ini sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya, melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang masih terlihat dipaksakan di mata Jihoon. Tanda bahwa dia masih gugup.

"Terima kasih, _noona_."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Wonwoo- _ah_ , aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti." Lalu, gadis itu berlalu.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus itu menyesap kopinya, sebelum memulai topik pembicaraan yang baru dengan Mingyu. Kali ini topik yang lebih serius.

"Mingyu- _ssi_ , aku dari jurusan yang sama dengan Jihoon." Mingyu berusaha mengingat jurusan Jihoon di Universitasnya. Kalau tidak salah Seni Suara. "Dan alasanku ke sini, karena aku sedang melakukan sebuah project. Aku ingin mendirikan divisi baru di jurusanku."

Barista muda itu mendengarkan dengan baik, meskipun dia berusaha keras untuk bisa fokus. Wonwoo benar-benar membuatnya serasa melayang ke langit ke-7. Atau bahkan ke langit ke-8.

"Divisi rap. Terdengar menyenangkan bukan?"

"Rap? Wow. Gadis sepertimu bisa melakukan rap?" Wajahnya menunjukkan kekaguman penuh atas makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari fakta bahwa karyawan Seventeen yang lainnya tersenyum memperhatikan dirinya.

"Gadis sepertiku? Memangnya aku gadis macam apa, hm?" ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo adalah ekspresi menantang. " _Anyway_ , aku dengar dari Jihoon kamu pandai bernyanyi rap?"

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, pertanda bahwa dia terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka, membentuk huruf o yang lebar. Darimana asalnya cerita itu?

"H-hah?"

.

.

.

Sabtu siang yang cerah, Mingyu tengah menemani Seungcheol, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin merokok di salah satu meja yang terletak di luar café. Sambil menyesap batang tipis yang katanya berbahaya itu, Seokmin memenuhi buku tulisnya dengan guratan-guratan hangul. Bibirnya terus-terusan mengucapkan berbagai macam kata tidak jelas tiap dia selesai menghembuskan asap yang bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa sesak. Di sampingnya, Soonyoung sibuk menatap ke dalam café, memperhatikan seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, sementara Seungcheol dan Mingyu tengah mengobrol ringan. Tiba-tiba, Seokmin menggeram kesal. Dia mematikan rokoknya secara kasar ke dalam asbak, lalu meletakkan pensilnya di atas buku tulisnya, sukses menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Kenapa, Seokminnie?" Soonyoung yang biasanya paling tau mengenai sahabatnya adalah orang yang justru bertanya paling pertama.

Mingyu mengintip ke arah buku tulis Seokmin, dan rupanya lelaki berhidung mancung nan lancip itu sibuk menulis lirik sedari tadi. Bahasanya indah. Meskipun Mingyu belum tau nadanya, tapi dia bisa membayangkan Seokmin- _hyung_ nya menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara indahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan nada yang tepat untuk lirikku. Kesal." Gerutunya sebelum menyalakan sebatang rokok baru dan menghisapnya. " _Plus_ , rasanya lirik ini juga masih terasa ganjal bila dijadikan lagu ballad."

Ketiga lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka tau betapa susahnya menjadi mahasiswa seni. Tak jarang karyawan-karyawan café mendengar keluh kesah dan gerutuan para mahasiswa seni yang juga bekerja di café Seventeen, seperti Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan.

Apalagi Seungkwan. Gadis itu berisik apabila sedang stress memikirkan tugas kuliahnya.

"Tugas individual?" Itu Seungcheol yang bertanya. Dia mengambil buku tulis Seokmin dan membaca lirik buatan temannya itu secara seksama. Bibirnya mengeluarkan pujian setelah dia selesai membaca keseluruhan lirik buatan Seokmin.

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tepat sebelum sosok seorang gadis mungil ber-rambut pink keluar dari dalam café, lalu berjalan mendekati keempat orang lelaki itu sambil melepas apronnya. Duo S – Soonyoung dan Seokmin menatapi gadis itu lekat-lekat; Seokmin dengan tatapan penuh harap, dan Soonyoung dengan tatapan memuja.

"Jihoon- _noona_!" Seokmin menjerit senang sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Jihoon yang melihat tingkah lelaki bermarga Lee itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik dan imut saja. Soonyoung merasa nafasnya pergi begitu saja. Jihoon juga merasa demikian, saat melihat Seungcheol yang masih asik merokok, tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang kini telah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Hey, belum selesai istirahatnya?" gadis itu bertanya pada teman-temannya, lalu dia menatap Soonyoung yang masih memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. "Soonyoung kamu kenapa sih? Aku minta rokokmu sebatang ya?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari lelaki bermata sipit itu, Jihoon tau jawabannya pasti ya, jadi dia langsung mengambil sebatang rokok milik Soonyoung, duduk di antara Soonyoung dan Seokmin, lalu menyalakan batang rokoknya dan tentu saja menghisapnya.

"Waktu istirahat kita sudah selesai ya?" Seungcheol mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Jihoon sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Nanti dulu _hyung_ , kebetulan ada Jihoon- _noona_ di sini." Seokmin menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang bebas dari batang berujung panas, tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan oleh sahabatnya. Sementara itu, Jihoon menatap Seokmin dengan bingung.

"Tugasnya Yoo- _saem_ ya?" Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jihoon nelangsa. "Lagu baru lagi?" Seokmin merengek depresi.

Mingyu tertawa keras, begitupula Seungcheol.

"Seokmin- _hyung_ menjijikkan deh."

Barulah Soonyoung ikut tertawa.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi tawa dan candaan yang terdengar. Jihoon sibuk membantu Seokmin, Soonyoung sibuk menatap Jihoon, dan Seungcheol dan Mingyu kembali tenggelam dalam dunia mereka berdua – membicarakan kopi dan makanan. Kedua barista dan koki itu memang sering membahas menu baru yang mungkin bisa mereka usulkan pada Boss mereka. Berkali-kali Junghan menghampiri mereka dan mengingatkan keempat lelaki itu bahwa waktu istirahat mereka sudah selesai, namun apalah yang bisa gadis cantik itu lakukan saat mereka semua membantah dirinya – diikuti dengan kekehan Jihoon yang gemas dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya.

"Habis ini sudahan ya istirahatnya? Kasihan Junghan, Minghao, dan Seungkwan yang belum istirahat." Seungcheol membujuk adik-adiknya. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Lagipula, dia meragukan teman-temannya yang lain dalam urusan membuatkan minuman. Makanan? Oh, Minghao sangat pintar memasak, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Lagunya terasa hambar, ada usulan?" Seokmin bertanya pada ketiga temannya, sementara Jihoon sibuk menuliskan aransemen yang baru saja dia setujui dengan Seokmin di buku tulis milik lelaki itu.

"Ditambah rap saja." Soonyoung mengusulkan tanpa berpikir panjang. Rokok terselip di sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, dengan bara api yang nyaris menyentuh jari-jarinya. Namun, pandangannya tetap terfokus pada sosok seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Ya ampun! Itu ide yang sangat bagus!" Jihoon tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul pundak Soonyoung, sementara lelaki yang dirangkul tidak dapat menahan ekspresi aneh untuk nampak di wajahnya. "Seokmin, bagaimana?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Mingyu mulai bernyanyi – rap. Salah satu lagu kesukaan para karyawan di café Seventeen – Officially Missing You yang dinyanyikan oleh Geeks dan Soyou SISTAR. Tak lama, Seungcheol pun mengiringi rap Mingyu, dan mereka bertukar bagian rap. Soonyoung menyanyikan bagian Soyou, dan Seokmin seketika mendapat pencerahan.

Lee Jihoon terkikik puas.

.

.

.

Mulut Mingyu terbuka, ingin rasanya dia mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa. Dan pada akhirnya, mulut lelaki tampan itu tertutup lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum di hadapannya, menunggu persetujuan dari lelaki itu untuk membantu projectnya.

" _N-noona_ … Jadi begini." Mingyu berdehem, membetulkan posisi duduknya sehingga menjadi lebih tegap. "Waktu itu aku hanya iseng, karena kebetulan aku hafal rapnya. Kalau masalah jago, kurasa Seungcheol- _hyung_ -"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan keras dari arah counter. Seungcheol tampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk meninju sekarung tepung terigu. Dia terkekeh ke arah Mingyu.

"Tiba-tiba ingin meninju seseorang…" lalu lelaki bertubuh kekar itu lanjut mengangkat sekarung tepung terigu tadi ke dalam dapur.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya gugup, sementara Wonwoo masih menatapi sang barista muda di hadapannya.

"Tapi kata Jihoon kamu jago bernyanyi rap." Gadis itu merengut. Suaranya terdengar semakin berat karena dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan volume suara yang kecil.

Di pojok ruangan, Jihoon yang tengah merapihkan sebuah meja kosong tersenyum lebar pada Mingyu. Terlihat manis dan menggemaskan bagi karyawan-karyawan lain, namun terlihat menyeramkan di mata lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"I-iya aku bisa membantumu…" ucap lelaki itu final.

Namun, seketika sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah tampannya saat melihat gadis cantik di hadapannya tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

.

.

" _Eonnie_ , kamu hebat." Minghao memuji Lee Jihoon, mendapatkan respon berupa kekehan dari sang gadis bermata sipit.

 **MCD**

Seluruh karyawan café Seventeen tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, dan beberapa karyawan shift malam telah datang, mulai mengganti baju mereka dengan seragam, dan beberapa tengah saling mengobrol. Seungcheol dan Junghan pulang paling pertama, karena mereka ada acara makan malam bersama orang tua Junghan. Jihoon juga sudah pulang karena dia harus mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Hanya tersisa Soonyoung, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, dan Seungkwan di café. Kelimanya sudah berdiri di depan café, menunggu hingga Seungkwan dijemput oleh sang kekasih.

"Lama sekali, Seungkwan- _ah_?" Minghao bertanya. Gadis itu sudah merasa lelah. Dia menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya pada tubuh tinggi tegap milik Mingyu, sementara sang barista muda merangkul tubuh gadis berdarah China itu.

Begitupula Seokmin yang telah bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh Soonyoung, sementara sang lelaki sipit balas memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang lebih muda itu.

"Kalau masih lama, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang." Seokmin menawarkan, kepalanya bergerak pelan di bahu Soonyoung, menggelitik dagu si Kwon dengan surai coklatnya yang lembut.

"Tidak kok, dia bilang sudah dekat." Seungkwan berkata, meskipun eskpresi wajahnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah merasa kesal, namun ucapannya masih positif. "Sudah, kalian pulang saja."

Keempat karyawan Seventeen itu menggelengkan kepala mereka. Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan maknae mereka sendirian di depan café. Tidak sepenuhnya sendirian, karena café sedang sangat ramai saat ini. Sebenarnya aman-aman saja meninggalkan Seungkwan, tapi mereka ingin memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar dijemput oleh kekasihnya, dan aman.

"Boo? _Hey, sweetheart_." Suara lelaki yang familiar tertangkap di indera pendengaran seorang Boo Seungkwan.

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah kebaratan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Rambutnya berwarna pirang kecoklatan, dan dia tengah menenteng tas ransel. Dia tersenyum saat sudah sampai tepat di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya aku lama." Lelaki itu terkekeh miris, apalagi saat menyadari ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah lelah menunggu.

Lelaki ini adalah Chwe 'Vernon' Hansol, kekasih Boo Seungkwan. Mereka berada di angkatan yang sama meskipun berbeda kampus. Maka dari itu jadwal mereka berbeda. Namun, Hansol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Seungkwan, bahkan terkadang datang di tengah-tengah jam kerja untuk sekedar bertemu dengan kekasihnya – dan Minghao- _noona_ nya.

Hah? Minghao?

" _Hey_ , Minghao- _noona_. _Looking cute as usual today_." Hansol menampakkan senyuman kerennya, membuat para lelaki terbatuk-batuk dan berpura-pura ingin muntah. Seungkwan semakin merengut, dan Minghao hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal.

Dia sudah lelah dirayu oleh lelaki berdarah Amerika itu.

" _Ya ya ya_! Minghao- _eonnie_ lagi! _Ya_! Untuk apa aku menunggumu!" Seungkwan membetulkan letak tas tentengnya. "Sudahlah, aku pulang sendiri saja!" gadis itu mendorong tubuh Hansol dengan kasar, lalu menghentakkan kakinya kasar, melangkah menuju halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari café.

"Boo! Tunggu!" Hansol berteriak sebelum berlari mengejar kekasih bawelnya.

Soonyoung, Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Minghao dapat melihat lelaki blasteran itu merangkul mesra tubuh Seungkwan, sementara sang gadis menyikut pinggang sang kekasih. Tak lama, lelaki itu tertawa renyah, lalu mengecup pelipis Seungkwan. Mesra sekali.

Cinta anak muda.

"Pulang sekarang?" Soonyoung bertanya pada teman-temannya, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala oleh mereka.

Setelahnya, mereka berempat berpisah. Soonyoung dengan Seokmin, dan Mingyu dengan Minghao. Rumah Mingyu dan Minghao searah, jadi mereka selalu pulang bersama. Minghao juga merasa aman apabila pulang dengan Mingyu. Lelaki itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Udara sore itu terasa sedikit lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Mingyu memperhatikan bagaimana gadis China di sampingnya sedikit menggigil, dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya sendiri. Tangan-tangannya mengelus lengannya sendiri, berusaha untuk menjaga kehangatan di tubuhnya. Pantas saja sebegitu kedinginannya, lihat saja tubuh Minghao yang sangat kurus. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu pun mendekati Minghao, lalu merangkul tubuhnya, berbagi kehangatan dengan gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu. Minghao mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Mingyu dengan sepasang mata bulatnya. Ekspresi bingung terpampang di wajahnya yang memerah – entah karena malu, atau kedinginan.

"Kurus sekali sih. Kamu harus makan lebih banyak." Komentar singkat dari Mingyu memasuki indera pendengaran Xu Minghao. "Kasihan Junhui Junhui itu kalau harus memeluk gadis sekurus kamu setiap hari."

Mendengar kekehan Mingyu, Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Namun, dia tidak melayangkan protes sama sekali. Dia justru menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Mingyu. Kaki mereka terus melangkah, meninggalkan jejak kaki di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

" _Okay_. Aku akan makan lebih banyak." Ucap Minghao pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Mingyu. Lelaki itu menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Minghao, mendapat respon berupa kekehan dari gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Di lain tempat, Soonyoung baru saja memarkirkan motornya di lapangan parkir gedung apartemennya. Setelah Seokmin turun dari motor terlebih dahulu, Soonyoung pun turun dari motor, memastikan motornya di posisi yang aman agar tidak terjatuh, lalu melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen bersama sang sahabat. Seokmin menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam genggaman tangan Soonyoung, dan si lelaki yang lebih tua pun menggenggam tangan sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Rasanya sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan?" Seokmin berbisik lirih.

Soonyoung menatap wajah sahabatnya yang meskipun masih ada senyum terpampang di sana, namun tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan. Mereka sampai di dalam lift, dan Soonyoung menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Seokmin, jempolnya mengelus punggung tangan si lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Hidup itu tidak selamanya indah. Seokmin- _ah_ , kita harus tetap tersenyum."

Pintu lift tertutup setelah kedua lelaki yang selalu tertawa, tersenyum, dan melontarkan candaan di hadapan teman-temannya itu saling berpelukan, menyalurkan kenyamanan pada masing-masing individu, sekaligus melepas rasa lelah. Sepertinya mereka akan langsung merokok saat sampai di kamar Soonyoung.

 **MCD**

Jihoon mengelus bulu kucing anggoranya dengan lembut, melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan suaranya yang merdu. Kucing kesayangannya mendengkur di pangkuannya, menikmati nyanyian majikannya. Sekotak rokok tergeletak manis di meja kopi di hadapannya, dan entah kenapa, dia tidak merasakan hasrat untuk merokok. Padahal dia merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Tadi, setelah dia mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang, dia mendapatkan pesan dari seorang teman lama.

Teman lama beberapa karyawan di café Seventeen.

Gadis itu meminta Jihoon untuk bertemu dengannya. Katanya sih kangen, dan jujur saja Jihoon juga merindukan gadis yang lebih tua itu. Meskipun dia merasa lega dan senang saat gadis itu berhenti bekerja di Seventeen, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia merindukan sosok keibuan itu.

"Woozi- _ya_ , aku pergi dulu ya?" gadis itu memutuskan untuk berdiri sambil menggendong kucingnya yang dia namai Woozi itu. Dikecupnya pucuk hidung merah muda milik kucing cantiknya, lalu dia menurunkan kucing itu ke lantai.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Jihoon keluar dari kamar apartemennya, menguncinya supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk dan Woozi tidak bisa keluar, lalu berlari kecil memasuki lift, menekan tombol lantai 1.

.

.

"Jihoonnie!" seorang gadis meneriakkan namanya, dan gadis itu juga melambaikan tangannya, menarik perhatian si gadis ber-rambut pink itu.

Dengan segera, dia menghampiri gadis yang tengah duduk manis di salah satu kursi taman itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu segera berdiri saat Jihoon sudah berdiri di hadapannya, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan erat. Dia membisikkan kalimat aku merindukanmu berulang kali, mendapatkan respon berupa kekehan dari gadis bermata sipit itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Doyoon- _eonnie_."

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Doyoon, Jihoon justru menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan lengan sweaternya yang kepanjangan. Gadis yang lebih tua tersenyum melihat tingkah laku gadis mungil itu. Meskipun dia galak, namun Jihoon masih punya sisi menggemaskan semacam ini. Memberikan sekantung bagle hangat pada gadis bermarga Lee itu, Jang Doyoon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" akhirnya Doyoon membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. "Keadaan café?"

Jihoon menatap bagle yang kini sudah berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Semuanya baik." Lalu gadis itu menggigit bagle itu perlahan – tentu saja setelah meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

"Seungcheol? Tentu saja Junghan juga." Gadis cantik berkulit seputih susu itu terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kabar mereka? Masih berpacaran?"

Jantung Jihoon seakan berhenti berdegup saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Meskipun dia tau Doyoon akan menanyakan Seungcheol, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Dan dia tidak menyukainya barang sedikit pun.

Jang Doyoon – gadis seangkatan Seungcheol, Junghan, dan Jisoo. Dia dulu satu kampus dengan Jihoon, namun pindah setelah mendapatkan kontrak salah satu agensi entertainment ternama di Korea. Kini, dia masih menjadi trainee di agensi itu. Satu fakta penting mengenai dirinya bahwa gadis ini adalah mantan kekasih Seungcheol. Dulu, saat Jihoon pertama kali bekerja di café Seventeen, hanya ada dirinya, Seungcheol, Doyoon, Junghan, dan Soonyoung. Saat itu, dia dan Soonyoung berada di tahun pertama universitas mereka, sementara Seungcheol, Doyoon, dan Junghan berada di tahun kedua. Yang dia tahu, Seungcheol dan Doyoon sudah berpacaran sejak tahun terakhir mereka di SMA, dan keluarga mereka bahkan sudah saling mengenal. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jihoon naksir Seungcheol sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lalu, tepat sehari setelah hari jadi mereka, Doyoon memutuskan hubungan dengan Seungcheol karena gadis itu tau bahwa kekasihnya naksir gadis lain. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yoon Junghan.

Jihoon tidak menyangka Junghan juga masuk sebagai saingannya dalam mendapatkan hati Seungcheol.

Doyoon menghargai perasaan Seungcheol dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Seminggu setelahnya, Seungcheol jadian dengan Junghan, meninggalkan Jihoon dengan perasaan sakit hatinya. Doyoon yang mengetahui hal tersebut, tentu saja selalu menghibur gadis itu. Soonyoung? Jangan ditanya bagaimana usaha lelaki itu untuk membuat Jihoon melupakan Seungcheol – bahkan hingga sekarang kan? Jihoon sedikit lega saat Doyoon memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di café Seventeen saat dia direkrut menjadi trainee di Pledis Entertainment. Namun dia juga merasa sedih, karena gadis yang selalu menghiburnya itu tidak ada lagi untuk menenangkan hatinya kala dia melihat Seungcheol dan Junghan bersama.

Kwon Soonyoung tidak bisa apa-apa bagi gadis mungil itu.

"Masih kok. Hari ini mereka ada dinner keluarga." Jihoon menjawab sambil mengunyah baglenya. Tatapannya lurus menerawang ke depan.

Doyoon tersenyum memperhatikan adik kelasnya itu.

"Masih naksir Seungcheol?"

Jihoon terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia meletakkan baglenya di pangkuannya, lalu menatap wajah Doyoon yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis ber-rambut hitam sebahu itu mengusak surai pink Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Jihoonnie, itu tidak baik. Sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali kamu naksir lelaki itu?"

Gadis yang lebih muda hanya mengendikkan bahunya enteng, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa dadanya terasa sangat sakit saat ini.

"Cuma tinggal menghitung waktu hingga Seungcheol menikahi Junghan. Mereka kan sudah mau lulus." Tangan putih milik gadis bermarga Jang itu masih setia mengelus surai halus Jihoon. "Kamu tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kamu harus melepaskan Seungcheol."

"Mudah bagi _eonnie_ mengatakan itu." Jihoon menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat. " _Eonnie_ , aku sudah berusaha."

Namun, Doyoon malah menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Menarik tangannya dari kepala Jihoon, dia kini menggenggam bahu gadis itu erat, menyalurkan energi positif pada gadis berwajah imut bak kucing itu.

"Kalau sudah berusaha, masa masih belum bisa menyadari seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu? Lebih baik kamu bersama lelaki itu daripada Seungcheol."

Lee Jihoon terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Doyoon. Siapa?

.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam sejak Doyoon meninggalkan Jihoon, mengatakan bahwa dia harus cepat-cepat ke kantor agensi untuk berlatih. Saat ini, gadis berusia 20 tahun itu masih duduk manis yang tadi diduduki oleh dirinya dan Doyoon. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel pintarnya, namun dia tidak tertarik untuk memainkan benda canggih itu. Pandangannya justru melayang jauh ke depan, menatap beberapa pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan, melewati jalan-jalan setapak di taman yang dihiasi dengan lampu berwarna warni. Pikirannya masih melayang pada perkataan Doyoon sejam yang lalu, mengenai seseorang yang menyayanginya. Kalau benar ada seseorang yang seperti itu, dia akan berusaha untuk menyayangi orang itu juga, dan melupakan Seungcheol.

Andaikan benar ada.

"Jihoonnie?" suara seorang laki-laki tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Jihoon. Namun, gadis itu malah memejamkan matanya lalu mendecih kesal.

"Pergi Soonyoung, aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Kwon Soonyoung, malah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jihoon, lalu menatap wajah cantik nan imut gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Kamu sedang stress ya?"

Jihoon diam, tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung sama sekali.

"Mau rokok?" tawar lelaki itu sambil mengeluarkan sekotak rokok Marlboro dari dalam kantung jaket _bomber_ nya, menyodorkan kotak itu di hadapan Jihoon, tentu saja dengan sangat sukses menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Tangan gadis itu terulur untuk mengambil sebatang rokok, "Terima ka-"

"Eits." Namun Soonyoung malah menarik kotak itu menjauh dari tangan mungil Jihoon, membuat gadis yang memang dasarnya galak itu menggeram kesal, dan menatap Soonyoung tajam. "Kalau mau sebatang, kamu harus berbagi cerita. Satu batang satu cerita, _okay_?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat pada gadis di hadapannya, membuat tubuh Jihoon menghangat, menyukai senyuman lelaki itu. Mengingatkannya pada senyum Seungcheol.

 _Ah, tidak tidak. Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Lee Jihoon?_

" _Okay_." Meskipun merasa kesal, namun Jihoon tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita – dan sebatang rokok.

Setelah sukses mengambil batang putih mematikan itu dari kotaknya, Soonyoung menyalakan batang yang sudah terjepit di antara dua belah bibir pink milik Jihoon. Lelaki itu meneguk air liurnya gugup. Dengan cepat, dia menghisap rokoknya sendiri saat rokok milik Jihoon sudah menyala.

"Soonyoungie…" gadis itu memanggil nama teman kerjanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu bercerita, kamu pasti sudah tau penyebabku stress begini."

Lelaki itu tau. Benar, dia tidak perlu mendengar cerita Jihoon untuk tau apa permasalahan gadis itu. Dia terlalu mengetahui semuanya tentang gadis bermarga Lee itu.

"Iya. Kuliah kan?" raut wajahnya serius, dan dia menghembuskan asap rokok dengan ekspresi tampannya.

Sebuah jitakan dilayangkan oleh Jihoon ke kepala lelaki berusia 20 tahun itu. _Soonyoung itu tolol atau bagaimana sih?_ Yang dijitak mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya, menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kesal Jihoon, lengkap dengan geramannya – yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan di telinganya.

"Aku benci padamu, Kwon Soonyoung."

Oh Tuhan, Soonyoung senang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Dasar aneh.

Setelah terkekeh, lelaki itu tersenyum pada Jihoon, "Seungcheol- _hyung_ kan?" lagi-lagi, Jihoon dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya.

"Ew, singkirkan tangan kotormu dari kepalaku." Meskipun begitu, namun dia tidak menyingkirkan tangan lelaki itu dari kepalanya. Rasanya nyaman, dan hangat. Begitupula Soonyoung, dia hanya terdiam, menunggu Jihoon bercerita.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, bingung harus mulai darimana. Dia justru sibuk merasakan tangan Soonyoung yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, memainkan surai berwarna pinknya. Rokok mereka telah lama mati dan tergeletak hancur di dekat kaki mereka.

"Aku habis bertemu Doyoon- _eonnie_." Dia akhirnya memulai, mendapatkan respon 'Oh ya?' dari Soonyoung. Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, dia meneguk air liurnya, dan melanjutkan, "Dia menanyakan Seungcheol- _oppa_ , dan apakah aku masih naksir _oppa_."

Soonyoung merasa sesak, mengetahui betapa gadis manis ini amat menyukai Seungcheol.

"Dia menyuruhku _move on_ , dan memberitahuku bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat menyayangiku, dan aku harus bersama dengannya daripada dengan Seungcheol- _oppa_."

Tatapan Jihoon bertemu dengan tatapan Soonyoung, ada siratan sedih di kedua mata sipit itu, dan Soonyoung berharap dia tidak menunjukkan eskpresi aneh atau tatapan aneh apapun pada Jihoon. Meneguk air liurnya, Soonyoung mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan kalimat Jihoon setelah ini.

"Bohong ya? Aku juga berharap ada yang seperti itu. Kalau ada, aku ingin sekali bersama dengannya." Ada air mata yang menggenang di mata Jihoon, namun gadis itu tidak ingin terlihat lemah, jadi dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dari Soonyoung. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat melupakan Seungcheol- _oppa_. Aku benci jadi seperti ini."

Cukup. Kwon Soonyoung tidak tahan melihat gadis manis ini seperti ini. Tangannya menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat, lalu memeluknya dengan erat, menghirup aroma tubuh Jihoon yang segar. Dia memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Jihoon.

"Kamu itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih?"

 _Akulah orang itu, Jihoonnie._

 **MCD**

Mingyu baru saja akan tidur, saat ponselnya menunjukkan notifikasi LINE. Dari Junghan rupanya. Gadis itu menanyakan resep menu baru yang kemarin diusulkan oleh Mingyu, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu akan memberikannya pada Boss mereka. Dengan cepat, lelaki berkulit tan itu mengambil gambar resep yang dia letakkan di meja belajarnya, lalu mengirimkannya pada Junghan. Baru saja dia akan keluar dari aplikasi LINE, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Di kolom _new friends_ , ada nama gadis kopinya di sana.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Dengan _display picture_ berupa wefie dirinya dengan Jihoon, cantik sekali. Tentu saja Wonwoo yang cantik, kalau Jihoon sih imut.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tanpa sadar dia tengah tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali memiliki contact gadis itu. Sekarang, dia justru sibuk berpikir haruskah dia menyapa gadis itu? Tapi ini sudah malam, tidakkah dia mengganggu? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tidak mau membalas pesannya?

"Astaga Tuhan…" lelaki itu menggeram frustasi sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya. Ponsel tergeletak tepat di sebelahnya, dengan aplikasi LINE yang masih belum ditutup.

Mingyu melirik ponselnya, lalu menatapi benda kecil itu, berharap benda itu bisa membantunya untuk memutuskan haruskah dia menyapa Wonwoo? Kalau semisal Wonwoo membalas, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 _Naksir perempuan itu repot sekali, ya?_

Dengan satu geraman lagi yang lolos dari mulutnya, Mingyu menarik ponsel pintarnya, lalu menekan contact Wonwoo. Jari jemarinya menari di atas layarnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata pada gadis itu.

'Hai, _noona_! Aku dapat _contact_ mu!'

Menggigit bibirnya, lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu cepat-cepat keluar dari aplikasi LINE nya, mengunci ponselnya, lalu menutupi badannya dengan selimut. Memejamkan matanya erat, dia berharap dapat memimpikan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

.

Pukul 11 malam KST. Ponsel milik Mingyu berdenting, dengan window LINE yang menampilkan chat dari seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih pucat, dengan mata sipit tajamnya.

'Mingyu- _ssi_!'

'Aku juga dapat _contact_ mu'

' '

 **MCD**

Rubrik Khusus Trio S; Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan

Soonyoung: Selamat malam! Berjumpa dengan aku, Kwon Soonyoung

Seokmin: Aku Lee Seokmin

Seungkwan: dan aku, _princess_ Boo Seungkwan!

Seokmin: _Princess_ lagi…

Seungkwan: Kenapa sih? _Oppa_ tidak suka, _eo_?!

Soonyoung: Duh, anyway kita harus membahas topik!

Seokmin: Benar benar. Apa topik hari ini?

Seungkwan: Aku benar-benar benci Seokmin- _oppa_ …

Seokmin: Oh, topik hari ini adalah bekerja tanpa merasa stress.

Soonyoung: Dewasa sekali ya…

Seungkwan: Astaga, _oppa_! Bisa ya kamu mendiamkanku?!

Soonyoung: Siapa bintang tamu kita hari ini, Seokmin- _ah_?

Seungkwan: Aku juga benci Soonyoung- _oppa_.

Seokmin: Seorang pebisnis bernama Hong 'Joshua' Jisoo!

Seungkwan: _OH MY GOD_! JISOO- _OPPA_!

Soonyoung & Seokmin: Astaga Tuhan…

Jisoo: _Hello, everyone. My name is Joshua Hong._

Seungkwan: KYAAAAAAAA!

Soonyoung: Seokmin- _ah_ , telpon Hansol. SEGERA!

Seokmin: Siap, komandan Kwon!

Jisoo: Hahaha astaga, kalian menggemaskan sekali.

Soonyoung & Seokmin: Apa-apaan _hyung_?!

Seungkwan: Astaga astaga, aku dipuji Jisoo- _oppa_ … Bagaimana ini?

Jisoo: Apakah rubrik ini selalu seramai dan seheboh ini?

Seokmin: Dengan Seungcheol- _hyung_ kemarin? Tidak juga, _hyung_.

Soonyoung: Ya ya ya! Kita harus membahas topik hari ini, teman-teman. Jisoo- _hyung_ harus segera pulang, dia banyak pekerjaan.

Jisoo: Tidak tidak, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja.

Seungkwan: Jisoo- _oppa_! Topik hari ini adalah bekerja tanpa merasa stress. Apakah _oppa_ merasa stress dengan menumpuknya pekerjaan _oppa_? Setiap hari ada saja yang harus diketik, ada saja yang harus dibaca. Lalu meeting pagi, meeting meeting meeting. Kasian sekali Jisoo- _oppa_ … _Aigoo_ , aku sedih sekali. Aku-

Soonyoung: Cukup, Seungkwan- _ah_. Terima kasih.

Jisoo: Hahaha. Stress? Aku tidak merasa stress, hanya lelah saja. Toh kalau lelah, aku selalu mengunjungi kalian kan?

Seokmin: Apa rahasia _hyung_? Biasanya, orang macam _hyung_ pasti sudah akan merasa stress dengan menumpuknya pekerjaan.

Jisoo: Uhh… Sarapan? Asupan makanan dan minuman yang cukup? Kopi buatan kalian? Apalagi ya… Aku tidak pernah memikirkan pekerjaanku lamat-lamat sih, hanya secuil bagian di otakku yang menyimpan pekerjaanku, lainnya adalah hal-hal indah. Oh, satu hal lagi – mengunjungi saudari kembarku yang paling cantik.

Seungkwan: _Aww_ … Jisoo- _oppa_ manis sekali – HAH?! Saudari kembar?!

Soonyoung: _Hyung_ positif sekali ya

Jisoo: Seperti halnya kamu dan Seokmin yang selalu positif kan?

Seungkwan: Jisoo- _oppa_ punya saudari kembar?!

Soonyoung: Ey, tapi kami masih sering merasa stress

Seokmin: Padahal cuma karena tugas kuliah lho, _hyung_!

Soonyoung: Bukan cuma karena itu sih…

Seungkwan: JISOO- _OPPA_ PUNYA SAUDARI KEMBAR?!

Jisoo: Iya, Seungkwan- _ah_. Aku punya saudari kembar

Seungkwan: _Oh my God_ …

Soonyoung: _Anyway_! Sepertinya sampai sini saja ya rubrik kita hari ini?

Seokmin: _Yep_! Terima kasih Jisoo- _hyung_ , sudah rela pulang lebih malam demi datang ke rubrik ini.

Jisoo: Aku kan selalu pulang berbarengan dengan kalian? Ini bukan masalah sama sekali.

Seungkwan: _Oppa_ … Bagaimana bisa…

Jisoo: Bisa apa, Seungkwan- _ah_?

Soonyoung: Sekian Rubrik Trio S hari ini. Aku Soonyoung

Seokmin: Aku Seokmin!

Seungkwan: BAGAIMANA BISA _OPPA_ PUNYA SESUATU BERNAMA SAUDARI KEMBAR?!

Soonyoung: Boo Seungkwan, dan bintang tamu kita hari ini...

Jisoo: Hong 'Joshua' Jisoo!

Seungkwan: Astaga...

Seokmin: Seungkwan- _ah_ , kamu bertingkah layaknya Jisoo- _hyung_ punya kekasih saja...

Seungkwan: HAH?! Jisoo- _oppa_ punya kekasih?!

Jisoo: Hahaha astaga kalian ini...

Soonyoung: Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan!

Seokmin: _Hyung_! Seungkwan pingsan!

Jisoo: Astaga, Seungkwan- _ah_?!

 **MCD**

 **A yo, a yo! Apa kabar guys? Akhirnya ini chapter jadi juga. Gue ngerjain ini sama Daddy & I di tengah hecticnya tugas kuliah gue yang sehari bisa 5 biji. Pake ada essay lagi, halah. Anyway, makasih ya yang udah support ini fic. Gue berasa balik lagi dari awal, waktu awal banget nulis fanfiction, pas reviewer sama reader masih dikit banget wkwk. Ya namanya juga new fandom, yegak? But I appreciate you guys, really and I won't force people to read this shit anyway, so... Thank you very much ya!**

 **Btw, buat yang nanyain main pair di fic ini...**

 **Sorry guys, can't tell you, I don't like spoilers LOL. Bisa jadi ada plot twist, yegak? Omg, I fucking love plot twists.**

 **Anyway, tadinya gue mau naikkin rating ini fic, thanks to rokok dan gue emg kepikiran bikin lime but... Uhh, M nya kalo satu saat gue bikin sequel aja ya? Iya kalo bikin, kalo engga? LOL**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Bsion | Guest (1) | kaiyeodongsaeng | Guest (2) | bbihunminkook | Guest (3) | Guest (4) | 17MissCarat | NichanJung | GameSMI | SweetHoon |**

 **Buat SweetHoon-ssi yang udah ngikutin dari MBIJF omg makasih bgt:'') udah gitu review lu paling bikin gue ngakak masa. Pardon:'') juga buat kaiyeodongsaeng-ssi yang udah ngingetin masalah pembates per segmen, makasih banget yaa!**

 **Last, do RnR?**


End file.
